You're the One I Want
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: Post 4x24, Descent. After everything is said and done, the team finds Sam and Deeks in an abandoned warehouse. At the hospital, Kensi and Deeks have a very much needed conversation.


Sidorov had finally left Sam and Deeks alone, and neither one of them could be more pleased though neither of them were in the best condition. They were both in need of the hospital, but they both came through knowing that neither of them gave up Michelle.

Neither knew what the other said about Michelle to Sidorov and his lackey, but they had confidence in each other her cover was safe. They were right she wasn't an agent or just an agent, but she was also Sam's wife. They were sure that's what the other was thinking.

They both heard a door open, and they were both braced for more torture that they were sure would come. That's when they saw it. It wasn't Sidorov or his lackey.

It was the team. Their partners. They had come for them. For both of them.

"Clear!" they heard from one direction and continued on until they were sure that the building was empty.

When the last clear was echoed, Kensi had walked to her partner and crouched down to look up at him. "Deeks," she said softly.

It was music to Deek's ears. The way his name rolled off her tongue.

Kensi looked over to the other room and saw that Sam was in much of the same shape Deeks was in. "We're going to need medics, Eric," she told him.

"They should be right behind you guys," Eric informed her. "For both Deeks and Sam."

"Thanks, Eric," Kensi replied. She looked up at her partner. "When you're in a little less pain, we're going to have to talk."

In the other room, Sam still sat in the chair just as Michelle had crouched down to look up at him. "Sam," she said.

"It feels so good to hear say that," Sam told her.

Michelle smiled at him as he looked up at his partner who was only a foot away. "Where are the medics?" she asked him.

"Almost on scene," Callen assured her.

When the medics did arrive, they did as much as they could for both Sam and Deeks, but both of them needed to be taken the hospital. Before Sam could be put in the ambulance, he had to know. "Wait. Did you get him?" he asked his partner and his wife.

Callen and Michelle looked at each other. They knew who he meant, and Callen nodded to let her know she could tell him. It was her moment, and the reason why Sidorov was now in custody and why Sam and Deeks were still alive.

Michelle smiled. "Yes, we got him," she said as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Before the medic could protest, she told him, "I'm his wife." Then got up into the ambulance.

At the other ambulance, Kensi didn't have much luck as Michelle, and she didn't know what she could say to convince the medic that she needed to go with them. He just closed the door and the ambulance left.

Kensi just stared at the ambulance as it drove off.

Callen had came over to stand next to her.

"He passed out while they were checking on him," Kensi told him. "He told me he would be alright. He promised me."

"Kensi, under all that sarcasm and witty comebacks, he's always been there to back you up," Callen said. "Go to the hospital and back him up. You'll feel better for it."

"We shouldn't have switched partners," Kensi told him. "Things would've been different."

"Like not sharing that kiss with Deeks?" Callen asked.

Kensi looked over at Callen with wide eyes.

"Comms," he reminded her again. "Nell and Eric mentioned it. Hetty wasn't in ops when he decided to lock lips with you."

"I'm going to have to decide what I want to do," Kensi said. "I had just raced off giving him the excuse I had to follow Michelle."

"It was valid point, Kensi, and if you hadn't backed her up, she would have lost her life," Callen replied. "Without Michelle, Kensi, Sam and Deeks would have lost there lives. Because of her, they're alive because you pulled her up."

Kensi sighed and relented. "I understand what you're saying," she said. "I need to get to the hospital."

"Hey, Kensi," Callen said as she turned away. "I know you know what you want; you just have to accept what you want."

Without another word or acknowledgment that she heard him, she walked toward her vehicle. When she got in, she laid her head down on the wheel and reminded herself he was alive and he didn't break his promise to her. After her small breakdown, she drove to the hospital only to be told that it was going to be awhile before she could see him. "If you don't take me to him right now, you're going to be sorry that you hadn't heeded my warning."

The nurse straightened. "What was his name?" she asked.

"Detective Martin Deeks," Kensi told her.

The nurse turned to the computer and informed her where he could be found, and without another word, she went that direction.

She found him. He was still unconscious with various machines hooked up to him. He was alive, she reminded herself.

The doctor walked in. "You must be Kensi," the doctor said.

Her eyes widened with surprise.

The doctor smiled. "The medics told me he actually came around a few times muttering your name," he told her. "Considering what was done to him, he's lucky to be alive, and even more lucky that he has very strong odds."

"I never caught your name, Doctor..."

"McNamara," he supplied. "He's in an induced coma to give himself time to heal. He needs it." Then he left the room. Before he left completely, he looked back over at her. If he could claim that he saw a woman, he can claim it now, but he suspected it was a shock to her.

Kensi sat on the chair next to him. She took down the sidebar and took his hand. Had it really been just that morning they had been given this assignment? Just this afternoon that he kissed her?

Everyone had visited both Sam and Deeks, and they all tried to convince her to go home to get some sleep. She didn't budge. She didn't think she should.

Kensi had stayed with him through the rest of the evening, into the night, and into the morning. Sometime during the night, she had laid her head down on his bed and had fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting on.

It was morning starting to drift into afternoon when Deeks awoke. Despite the drugs, he knew Kensi had stayed with him through the night as she was still asleep in the chair. He smiled to himself when gently tugged his hand from hers. He laid his hand on her cheek and moved her long hair from her face. He always wished to see how she slept and how she came awake.

Kensi woke instantly at the touch.

"Hi, Fern," Deeks said with smile.

"You're awake," Kensi said.

"I am," Deeks said. "I'm not feeling much pain, but I think it's the good drugs the docs are giving me."

"You had passed out while the medics worked on you," Kensi said. "They said you came around a few times."

"Are we going to talk about the elephant that's in the room?" Deeks asked bluntly.

"I figured to give you a little bit of time," Kensi said.

Deeks shook his head. "You're not getting away that easily," he told her. "I wasn't on drugs when I kissed you, Kens. I knew what I was doing. You're the one I want. What do you want, Kensi?"

She realized Callen was right. She did know what she want; she just had to accept it. She stood up and laid her lips down on his. When she came back up, she said, "You. You're the one I want."


End file.
